


To Cast Retribution

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Series: Grimoire for the Devil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry continue to play. Abraxas returns to Hogwarts, bad luck still intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cast Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more porn :x  
> Thank you, Eveiss, for looking over my filth and being awesome :D

Abraxas knew he was in trouble the moment he stepped into the common room.

He had returned specifically during dinner on a Friday evening, taking care to avoid the Great Hall. Friday meant no class or assignments due the next day, it meant more socializing during dinner, relaxing and easing into the weekend spirit after a week of class.

The common room was supposed to be empty.

It was not.

Opening the door to the common room, he was immediately assaulted by the sight of his former lover riding Tom Riddle in full view of anyone who entered. His eyes had grown wide, school bag slipping from numb fingers.

It seemed like the tables had turned, their roles reversed. Where once Abraxas had possession of Harry, if only briefly, now Tom had taken his place.

The older Slytherin was fully clothed with the exception of his trousers being undone at the waist, a sizeable erection jutting from the opening. Harry straddled his lap, the thin robe of his school uniform doing nothing to conceal the fact that he was obviously naked underneath. Bare thighs peaked from the folds of the robe as Harry desperately bounced up and down on Tom’s lap.

Abraxas only caught a glimpse of Tom’s thick erection before it was being engulfed by Harry’s body.

The dark robe was rucked up to Harry’s hip,possessive hands gripping the exposed mounds of Harry’s arse. Tom had complete control, guiding the boy’s body in a steady rhythm over his lap. Harry, himself, seemed to be unaware of Abraxas’ entrance. His head was pressed against Tom’s flushed neck, a dark strip of cloth firmly secured over his eyes. His hands were also tied behind his back, the familiar green and silver of a Slytherin tie binding them together.

He was helpless in Tom’s mercy and Tom took joyous advantage of this fact. Tom controlled every movement, encouraging Harry’s rhythm as he thrust in and out of Harry’s tight body.

And the sounds that spilled from Harry’s mouth… so needy and desperate. Abraxas vaguely wondered how long the boy had been kept in this position, a vessel for the future Dark Lord’s pleasure without receiving any relief.

With their eyes locked, Tom turned his head, mouthing the sweat slicked skin of Harry’s neck. Sharp teeth pulled into a ferocious grin, closing over Harry's flesh. Dark bruises had bloomed on Harry’s neck, evidence of Tom's claim and possession of the boy. Some had partially healed, others were freshly made, a blooming vivid red against the pale skin. There were so many… Abraxas had to swallow the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth, wondering how often Tom had indulged in having the boy to himself once Abraxas had run.

Harry’s hips stuttered in Tom’s grip, a pained but needy whine clawing through his throat. Tom's grip tightened, hands spreading Harry's cheeks apart and revealing the sight of Harry’s tight hole stretched wide around Tom's girth.

He could see the slick sheen of lube coating Tom’s cock as he slid effortlessly into the perfect pink opening between the round globes of Harry’s arse.

“Ah!” The boy cried as Tom bucked into the wet hole gripping his erection. He pushed in deep, hilting his aching member to the root before withdrawing, the mushroom head of his cock just barely breaching Harry’s rim. He pushed back in slowly, allowing the boy to sink back down onto his erection with a lewd moan. When the last few inches slipped back into Harry’s arse, Tom pressed down harder, grinding his cock into Harry’s warmth.

He was fully seated inside the other boy, his heavy bollocks pressed tight against soft flesh. Tom withdrew, barely leaving the warmth of Harry’s body before thrusting back inside. The pace was hastened once again, the sounds of flesh slapping together mixed with their moans of pleasure.

Tom’s fingers were digging into the flesh of his arse, taking the boy with punishing thrusts of his hips.

And Harry loved it, pleasure filled cries spilling without censor from those kiss swollen lips. The high he was experiencing was exquisite. He was so full, full of need and desperation with Tom’s fat cock filling the emptiness inside him.

Tom was plundering his body, making use of his tight, wet hole, plugging him up with his cock and fucking him so hard and deep. It was heaven and hell and Harry loved every moment, begged deliriously for more. He didn't care if anyone heard him or if anyone stumbled upon them, shameless in their lust.

The only thing that would cause him upset at the very moment was if Tom left him, pulled away from his body, leaving him hollow and desperate.

Abraxas couldn't tear his eyes away, envious and slightly desperate himself. The rush of blood to his groin was so sudden, leaving him dizzy and breathless. He was instantly hard and aching in his confined trousers.

“Please,” Harry begged, crying out in need. “T-Tom!”

“Mmm.” Tom panted against him, but he didn't stop fucking into his beautiful lover. “What are you begging for?”

Harry's head hung low, and there was dampness against the blindfold over his eyes. “Touch…!” He gasped, writhing in Tom’s hold. “Touch me! Please.” He begged.

Tom chuckled darkly, licking a trail to the boy’s ear, catching the flesh between his teeth.

“No.” He exhaled against the sensitive flesh. He dipped his tongue, tracing the shell of his ear. Harry shuddered in his grasp, which only made Tom pull him down hard upon his cock. He enjoyed being so deep in Harry, filling the boy so completely that there was no space between them. He loved the tight heat of Harry’s body, the feeling of warm flesh clutching at his cock and seeing desperation line every twitching muscle. “I want you to come... Fuck yourself on my cock until you come.”

The sound that escaped from Harry's throat was part agony, a hint of desperate, and entirely aroused.

Tom enjoyed Harry’s writhing body, the tight muscles of Harry’s arse squeezing his aching cock as he rocked against him. It was obvious that Harry was becoming frustrated. With no way to gain the leverage he wanted, the poor boy had to resort to resort working his hips, relying on the already tired muscles of his thighs to move on Tom’s cock. It also didn't help that Tom’s previous grip on his hips were now featherlight, encouraging with the barest press of his fingertips, but no longer offering his strength to help Harry attain satisfaction.

Sweat dripped from his nape, rolling down a cool line from his neck to collar. It did nothing to quench the need for fulfillment burning like an inferno in the pit of his stomach.

Harry gave a frustrated moan as he rolled his hips, trying to find that spot that felt like touching electricity. Tom was still buried deep inside him, the gnawing emptiness filled with his thick cock, but like this, Harry couldn't attain the kind of thrusts he wanted to feel. He couldn’t get that delicious friction from Tom’s cock pushing into him. Compared to the rough pace Tom had set earlier, this was too gentle, more like a tease when Harry felt he had already been pushed too close to the edge only to be dragged back.

Harry wanted the delicious slide of Tom pushing in and out of his body, to feet the fleshy cockhead push in, opening his body so that Tom could fuck him deep and hard. He wanted to be left delirious in pleasure as Tom pounded into his body, breath fucked out of him, leaving him gasping for air and clawing at his lover’s back.

Instead, he was slowly being penetrated, the gentle rocking of Tom’s body into his left him trembling for more. It made him feel so needy and wanton, desperate to scratch that itch that made his stomach clench and thighs tremble.

He leaned forward, pressing his damp forehead against Tom. He could feel Tom’s smirk against his cheek.

“My poor, beautiful boy,” Tom cooed at him as the older Slytherin caressed his sides. The action was an attempt to soothe him, but useless in the state Harry was in.

He didn’t want gentle, he wanted to _scream_.

And yet, Tom continued to thrust, gently, the bare inch or so rubbing against Harry’s sensitive rim. It was just a shadow of what Harry wanted, but nevertheless, a whimper escaped as Tom continued the short, gentle strokes.

Tom knew exactly what Harry wanted. His poor boy had been kept on the edge one too many times, but he enjoyed seeing Harry like this. Pliant and needy, desperate for completion even while in the midst of getting what he wanted.

He was pushing Harry’s limits but was not yet to the point where Harry’s trust in him would shatter. And as he watched Abraxas’ flushed face, a mirror of Harry’s own desperation, he decided to reveal the final component of this evening’s play time.

“Abraxas.” He called to the watching Slytherin. The name was like a gunshot, Harry’s body jerking to attention. Tom gave another caress, and this time, Harry shivered, breath stuttering in his chest.

“My Lord,” came the low whisper.

“Come here.” Tom commanded. He was pleased to see Harry remained as he was, though the twitching muscles that surrounded his cock gave away the boy’s excitement.

Abraxas made his way over, trying his best to ignore his aching cock. It was futile and in fact, it only made his condition more glaringly obvious as it impeded his normally smooth stride. He stopped at a respectable distance, wary even with the anticipation simmering in his blood.

“Closer, Abraxas.” Tom purred, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Abraxas crept closer, his breathing quickened as he got a better look at them. Up close, it was even more torture… to see Harry spread so intimately on Tom’s lap, clenched hands tied tight against his back. And the slow thrusting of Tom’s hips as he plundered Harry’s body, dark eyes watching Abraxas with a predatory gaze.

“My Harry, here, is learning very well just who it is that he belongs to,” Tom smugly told him. His eyes were like piercing dangers, as though challenging Abraxas to refute his claim now.

 _Dare to say otherwise_ , those eyes mocked.

Abraxas said nothing, instead lowering his eyes to his hands. That only made it worse as he had tried to hide his aroused state, failing that of course, so it only brought his attention to the fact that he was so achingly hard in his trousers.

“I want you to learn the same lesson,” Tom’s voice continued. Abraxas swallowed hard, breathing escalating in trepidation.

Abraxas fell to his knees, bowing his head low in hope of absolution. Futile, he knew, but it was rooted desperation, a strange cocktail of desire and fear. “H-How shall I learn, my Lord?”

“Look at him, Abraxas,” Tom ordered. The command was both a blessing and curse. The order gave him permission to look his fill, let his gaze linger on Harry’s trembling, sweat slick body.

Abraxas carefully did as told, gaze following the path of a bare foot, to his legs as he sat astride the future Dark Lord, to the taut muscles of his thighs, where a flushed erection curved against his stomach, aching and unsatisfied. The feeling of Tom’s heavy gaze on him made him tear his gaze away from the swaying cock, trailing up the pretty pink flush that spread across the boy’s chest to his normally pale neck, currently littered with various hickeys, courtesy of the Tom’s ardor.

Harry was breathing hard, trembling in Tom’s hands, frustration written clear in every sinewy line of his body.

“Isn't he beautiful, Abraxas?” Tom purred, placing a gentle kiss on the boy’s neck. Abraxas knew better to reply even as his mind supplied, _Yes. He would look even more so spread open on my cock._

Dangerous thoughts, he banished them quickly even when his cock gave a twitch of arousal.

“Gorgeous,” Tom continued, “My lovely Harry, so desperate for release. He looks even more lovely when he’s fucked out and satisfied, full and dripping with my spend.”

Tom’s dark eyes pierced right through him. “Satisfy him, Abraxas. I know you know how… Fuck him on my cock until he comes.”

His heart jumped in his throat, eyes wide, as Tom leaned back against the plush cushion, hands moving to the arms of the chair. Harry was left without support, sitting on Tom’s lap as he shifted to maintain his balance.

He could hear whispered pleas falling from those sinful lips. “Please, Tom, please _…_ ”

“Abraxas.” Tom snapped and it was all that needed to be said before Abraxas was moving, mind clouded in confusion, fear, and above all, lust.

He stood at Harry’s back between Tom’s legs, placing his hands on the boy’s narrow hips. He pressed close, his chest meeting Harry’s back to better support his position. It put Abraxas’ face right against his neck, breathing in the musk of sweat and sex. He had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from licking, from getting just a brief taste. He knew from experience that Harry would be delicious, but Tom’s dark eyes were focused on him.

“Lean back, Harry,” Abraxas rasped, his clothed cock rubbing against the small of Harry’s back. It bumped against the boy’s bound hands as he did as he was told, giving just the smallest blessed bit of friction on his trapped erection. He resisted the urge to rub against the bound boy, but he wanted to so desperately.

Abraxas supported Harry’s weight, hands gripping tight against his sharp hips, hips he remembered gripping just like this as he fucked hard into Harry’s body.

His eyes fluttered in remembrance, Harry so warm and delicious in his arms. The way Harry felt, taking in his hard cock which was pressing so insistently against his trousers right this moment. It left him close to delirium, remembering how he had found ecstasy in Harry’s tight little body. He remembered how he filled the boy with his own cum, made him filthy with it… his seed dripping warm and thick down Harry’s pale thighs when he had pulled out.

 _Merlin_ , Abraxas thought in a daze, _this boy will be the death of me._

The sordid thought had only taken a brief second and in that time, Harry had sunk further down on Tom’s cock, taking in that last bit of flesh until his arse was flush against Tom’s groin. He groaned in approval, the hard cock twitching inside him as Tom’s attention became once more riveted on him. Like this, Harry was on full display for Tom’s pleasure. Stomach quivering with exertion, and his fully erect cock rising from between his spread thighs, where Tom’s own erection was happily buried.

Abraxas guided the boy on the cock he was impaled on, dragging him off before dropping him back onto Tom’s lap. It took a couple attempts to achieve a smooth rhythm. Harry was impatient and agitated, trying to set his own quick pace which made it difficult for Abraxas to control. Abraxas had to forcefully slow him down, adding enough pressure on his hips that he was sure there'd be two sets of finger shaped bruises there later. The very thought was arousing.

Tom just sat back and enjoyed, savoring the clenching heat of Harry’s body along with the deepening desire growing in Abraxas’ eyes. He couldn't wait to see the turmoil in those normally cool grey eyes when he realized what he had planned.

His lovely boy was now moving smoothly on his lap, hips rolling as he was guided by Abraxas’ hands. Harry was finally getting the friction he wanted and it was so easy to just lean back and let the blond Slytherin do all the work for both of them so that Tom’s deliciously thick cock dragged against Harry’s walls.

And perhaps Harry was being a little vindictive with Abraxas for fleeing as he had done. He surely didn't need to pant against the other’s ear, but it just felt so damn good. The slick slide of Tom’s cock inside him, and Abraxas pulling him back so that he could feel Tom’s cock slide out against the twitching rim of his hole… only to be slammed back down, the gaping emptiness filled so entirely. It left him breathless, quiet gasps and moans being pulled from his throat right into Abraxas’ ears.

“Don’t touch him,” Tom snapped as one of Abraxas’ hand crept towards the bobbing weight of Harry’s rosy red cock. It immediately stopped, clenching down on his hip. “Make him come, come from just this...”

Abraxas despaired, even as Harry let out an obscene cry.

The boy’s hips slowed despite how Abraxas was try to encourage a harder pace.

“Let me… please.” Harry gasped out, leaning forward to brace himself against the reclining head boy. Abraxas’ hands slipped from their place, hands brushing against the small of his back, just shy of touching his delectable arse. Tom gave a single hard thrust, spearing into the boy with a groan.

Abraxas was forced to watch as Tom started to fuck into Harry, deep hard strokes that had the younger Slytherin gasping and moaning.

He placed his trembling hands back on Harry’s hips once Tom slowed, his slick cock slipping from Harry’s stretched hole. He gave Abraxas a mean smirk before nudging his hip up, his hard cock swaying towards Harry’s arse, his hole wet and hungry for Tom’s cock.

Abraxas shuddered at the unspoken command, guiding Tom’s hard cock so that the lube slicked head pushed against Harry’s twitching hole.

“Yes…” Tom hissed as he pushed back inside, the head getting swallowed up by Harry's body. Abraxas was able to see how Harry’s loosened hole easily gave way to Tom’s intrusion. Once he was completely back inside, Tom started up the familiar rhythm of hard fucking. Abraxas squeezed his eyes shut, his aching cock pulsing desperately in his trousers.

He laid his warm, large hands on Harry’s hips once more, pushing the boy’s arse down to take Tom’s cock. Harry continued to moan as he was fucked with Abraxas’ help. Abraxas was in a state of torture, so aroused by what was happening but knowing that the situation was not in his control. It was so far out of his control that he couldn't predict what would happen.

Would Tom let Abraxas have him? _Just once more… Let me stick my cock inside... or even just a finger… feel the delicious boy tight around me.._ his mind feverishly thought. He knew deep inside that this would never happened, but his lust addled mind couldn't help but hope to have another taste of Tom’s lover.

He was forced to watch up close and personal as Tom fucked the boy. Tom’s hard cock, slick with lube, slid in and out of Harry’s tight hole with vicious snaps of his hips. His balls slapped against Harry’s arse, the sound so obscene and arousing, the soft flesh bouncing off Harry’s backside.

“Yes,” Tom groaned, hands settling over Abraxas’ on Harry’s hips. He pushed down hard, fucking in deep and grinding against Harry’s tight body. “Feels so good… So tight…”

And now Abraxas truly was useless, hands trapped against Harry’s hips and Tom’s tight grip. He could do nothing as Tom took his pleasure, forced to watch the thick erection stab into the boy, fucking in and out of Harry’s needy hole. But he could feel everything, the jerking of Harry’s body as Tom brushed against his prostate, the way the muscles under his hands moved as Tom pulled and Harry moved against him.

“Ha-Harder, Tom!” Harry gasped, “Please…”

“Ah, yes,” Tom moaned, pushing harder, the ringing slaps of their bodies coming together echoing in the common room. “Going to fill you up…”

Abraxas squeezed his eyes shut, Harry’s responding pleas searing in his mind.

“Yes, yes… Tom,” Harry all but sobbed out, shuddering wildly whenever Tom’s cock brushed against his prostate. He continued to babble, begging, “I want it, want it please… Give me everything… Fuck me full of your cum...”

He was not surprised when Harry seized in his hands, body going rigid, a startled “Ah!” tearing from the boy's throat. Beneath them, Tom groaned as Harry’s arse milked his cock, muscles clenching down hard as Harry’s orgasm washed over him.

He pushed in hard to the root, withdrawing to give short but deep strokes that had Harry gasping, giving satisfied moans. Harry was left pliant after his orgasm as Tom continued to rut into his body. He gave little breathless gasps, using what little strength he had left to clench on Tom’s still aching cock.

Tom threw Abraxas’ hands off, gripping Harry’s hips hard as he set a punishing pace, no longer concerned over Harry reaching completion. He chased after his own orgasm, thrusting into Harry’s fucked out body with only his pleasure in mind. He took the boy roughly, the slapping of his hips against Harry’s arse only fueling his fervor. His cock was surrounded in tight heat, clenching muscle that was trying to milk his orgasm out of his body. His balls felt heavy and full, aching and tight against his body as his orgasm loomed.

Harry was making little high pitched noises, every thrust shaking his body as Tom bottomed out inside him. Tom gave a gasp, hands gripping the meat of his arse, pushing as deep as he could before he finally reached his orgasm. He felt his balls clench, his hard cock pulsing hard as he shot his thick warm cum deep into Harry’s body.

Harry moaned softly, gasping as he felt Tom’s cock twitch, emptying a large load deep inside him. He could feel it filling him up completely, making it much slicker and wetter inside. Tom’s hips continued to pump against Harry’s arse, wanting to fill the boy up with every drop of cum his cock was spitting out.

Tom’s eyes, heavy with pleasure, found Abraxas on the floor, eyes fixed where Tom’s still hard cock was pressed snug inside Harry’s body. The other Slytherin’s hands were clenched tight at his sides. There was a dark spot where Abraxas was sporting an erection, the precum having seeped through his pants and trousers.

He was breathing heavily, chest straining, as the sight of the two lovers taxed his strength of will.

“Go on,” Tom said, voice hoarse but no less commanding. “Touch yourself. Make yourself cum in your pants. Enjoy while you can.”

Abraxas could feel the hot flush burning on his cheeks and neck, but his mind was a riot of lust and desperation. His cock was so hard that it hurt, aching and twitching against his clothing. He pressed a palm against the bulge in his trousers, hissing against the pressure, even if it was through the layers of clothes.

He realized that he was too on the edge, but the frustration was making it difficult to give in. He rubbed at his aching cock almost desperating, wanting to get off just so that this nightmare would _end_.

And then, Tom started to thrust again, pushing his still half hard cock into Harry’s fucked out hole. They moaned together as Tom slowly pushed his oversensitive cock into Harry’s arse, the stretched rim easily accepting Tom‘s member.

Abraxas’ gaze was riveted on the sight of Tom’s cock disappearing into Harry’s arse, moving at a languid pace. He squeezed his clothed cock hard when dribbles of white fluid started to drip out of Harry’s hole, seeping down the slick length of Tom’s cock.

Abarax realized he was wrong, that his release would come at an embarrassingly short time. He watched as Tom’s spent cock finally slipped out of Harry’s body, gasping as Tom pulled apart Harry’s cheeks to display his cum filled hole, seed slowly dripping out. The very sight had Abraxas cumming hard in his pants, whimpering, as it tore through him like lightning. Sticky warmth flooded the inside of his trousers, leaving him uncomfortable and red faced with shame. _Pitiful_ , his mind taunted.

He couldn't bare to meet Tom’s smug eyes, instead finally fleeing when he heard the soft wet sounds of kissing.

Once Abraxas has left, Tom removed the tie from Harry’s hands, massaging his wrists, hands, and arms. Harry, his sweet boy, curled his arms around Tom’s neck, leaning his sweat damp head against his shoulder. A soft kiss was pressed against Tom’s jaw.

“Did you enjoy that, Harry?” Tom murmured into his hair. He rubbed a soothing hand along Harry’s side, resting his hand on Harry’s back.

“Mmm,” came the sleepy reply. He allowed the tired boy a few moments to bask in the afterglow, savoring the weight of Harry’s body against his. But they were both tired and sticky, a mess of indulgence and sex.

There were better places to enjoy each other's company, specifically a nice bed where he can hold Harry to his heart's content without either of them waking with sore limbs or neck pain.

“Come on then,” Tom said as he tucked himself in, ignoring the sticky mess of semen and lube. Harry pushed himself to his feet, swaying adorably on weakened legs. Tom found he couldn’t resist as he slipped an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him close for a kiss.

Harry sighed content when they parted, hands pressed against Tom’s firm chest. He tilted his face towards Tom and asked, “What did you mean, enjoy while you can?”

Tom smiled, a devious grin that was lost on the still blindfolded boy. Instead, he left fondness creep into his voice as he replied, “Still remember that, did you… My remarkable boy.” He pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips, grinning as he stripped the blindfold off. Harry’s green eyes focused on his, curious.

Tom found them to be a startling vivid color, devastatingly beautiful after having been denied their gaze. He caressed his face, smirking as he finally answered, “Abraxas will find it hard to maintain his… dignity, shall we say, if he chooses to indulge in a lover.” Tom shrugged, “I have more things planned.” His eyes narrowed as he wondered, “Do you pity him, Harry?”

The corners of Harry’s lips quirked up in an amused smile. “What silly things you say, Tom.” Harry remarked before walking towards the direction of the dorm showers, throwing Tom a _look_ over his shoulder, hips swaying in a most enticing manner. There were trails of semen still dripping from his hole, marking the insides of his thighs with warmth and debauchery.

Tom watched Harry leave, licking his suddenly dry lips.

 _Oh, what that lovely boy can do to me with just one look…_ Tom mused in wonder before giving chase to his delectable prey.

He tossed the blindfold on the armchair, uncaring of what their peers would make of it.

He had a more pleasurable engagement to attend to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated @.@


End file.
